


My All to You

by fopsyche94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Art School!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/pseuds/fopsyche94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun believes he can give Jongdae the best. (introducing a side pairing  to the mix)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My All to You

Joonmyun is practicing for his piano recital when Jongdae called. He expects to hear a cheerful chatter that will always brighten his day. Instead, he gets an earful of dry sobbing.

“Jongdae?” Joonmyun asks worriedly.

“Pick me up,” Jongdae begs. He sounds raspy and his breathing’s shaky. “I don’t think I can walk.”

“Where are you?”

Joonmyun finds him sprawled in front of a 7-Eleven, ignoring passerby who stares at him curiously. Jongdae looks up when he squats beside him. His eyes and nose are red. His expression is miserable. Joonmyun’s heart aches for him.

“Piggyback?” he offers, gently.

Jongdae nods, extending his arms toward him. Joonmyun briefly pulls the younger guy in a hug before helping him to stand and lean against his back. He jumps lightly several times to get the other settled. Jongdae is already too old for this, Joonmyun should be worried for his back. But he knows he won’t stop indulging him like this.

Jongdae’s clutch on him is tight it’s nearly uncomfortable. Joonmyun shivers when he feels Jongdae puffs on his neck.

“We broke up,” Jongdae murmurs. “He suddenly said that we…we…” His dam breaks again.

Joonmyun shushes him. “You don’t need to tell me anything.”

Jongdae cries harder. His tears now flow freely, wetting his shirt. Joonmyun doesn’t try to pacify him even if they’re subjected to many bewildered looks.

Joonmyun’s feet are moving to the direction of his house but his mind wanders elsewhere.

This scenario has actually visited him several times. He’s always been on the side line, watching Jongdae and Yixing together, trying to contain the painful clench in his chest. He knows Jongdae is continuously on the shorter end of the stick, admires more, loves more. Joonmyun often thinks he can do better than that, can love him better than Yixing. But every time the rotten thoughts come, he quickly shuts it down.

Now that it happens, Joonmyun is only one step away from running to Yixing with Jongdae on his back, demanding that they kiss and make up.

Jongdae’s fallen asleep by the time they reach Joonmyun’s house. His face’s all scrunched up when Joonmyun lies him on his bed and he mumbles gibberish in his slumber. Without much thought, Joonmyun settles right next to him and draws him into his arms. Jongdae stirs a little before stilling. After some time his breath evens out and his frown smoothens. He presses himself closer to Joonmyun who stares at him in awe. Everything around them blurs since Joonmyun can’t see past the beauty.

No. If Yixing can’t appreciate this when given the chance the first time, then he doesn’t deserve a rerun. It’s his turn.

**Author's Note:**

> tackiest title i'm cry


End file.
